Torchwood of Waverly Place
by John Chubb
Summary: On a dare Alex and Harper enter an old base that has been around for years, but find everything is not what it seems as they run across Torchwood. Bonus Chapter to my story 'Where is Hannah Montana'


Disclaimer:Wizards of Waverly Place is the property of Disney and It's a Laugh Productions

_Disclaimer:Wizards of Waverly Place is the property of Disney and It's a Laugh Productions. The show is created by Todd Grenwald. Torchwood is the property of the BBC and is created by Russell T. Davies. This fic is a special one shot that ties into my story 'Where is Hannah Montana' and will take place before the final three chapters of that story._

**Torchwood of Waverly Place**

1932

The Empire State Building. Considered the tallest structure of its time.

At the base of it was a mystery. A mystery known to but a few people.

Those few lived in a makeshift neighborhood located in the middle of Central Park called Hooverville. It was one of many throughout the United States. All sharing the same name. All named after the man that led the country at that time.

But the name was not intended to be a tribute in any way. The name was given to remind people who was to blame for their troubles. The thirty first President of the United States-Herbert Hoover. Or rather who they thought was to blame. Some thought Hoover was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, believing the stock market crash of 1929 would have happened anyway.

Others thought Hoover was to blame for the crash, as well as doing little to nothing to resolve it for the sake of the people he was elected to serve. One sore spot for people, whether they believed Hoover was to blame for the crash or not, was when World War I vets petitioned Hoover to grant them a 500 bonus that was due to them and their families by 1945. The vets proposed the bonus be given to them immediately as a loan so they could feed their families.

Hoover turned down the proposed bill, and more filled the Hoovervilles by the day. But the one in New York, New York (so good they named it twice) is the one that concerns this story.

There was an urban legend of monsters that took people to the base of the Empire State Building and turned them into pig mutants. Mutants intended to be slaves for a group of creatures called Daleks that sought to kill everything and everyone around them. The Daleks were capable of only two things-hate and destruction.

And they did much destruction in Hooverville, even as far as killing the leader, a man named Solomon, who sought to reason with the Daleks. A hopeful dream that cost him his life.

But with the help of a partially converted pig slave named Lazlo, a dancer named Tellulah (three 'l's and an 'h'), a woman named Martha Jones, a boy from Tennessee named Frank, and a man called 'the Doctor' the Daleks were destroyed. All but one that had escaped leaving a laboratory behind.

A laboratory that was of great interest to the organization called Torchwood. To that end they made a deal with Hoover. He gives them the lab, and they would help get rid of the Hooverville in New York. Including those that lived there now.

Hoover was more than happy to agree to see to the eviction of the residents of Hooverville, even if by force. The only concession he wanted was that he be able to facilitate the eviction of ALL the Hoovervilles across the country. Torchwood indicated that it was happy to oblige.

The day then came in 1932. Armed forces marched into the New York Hooverville driving everyone else out, destroying the makeshift homes made for the residents. Some rushed to defend what little they had only to be met with the end of the tip of a firearm, and a bullet from its chamber.

Lazlo died trying to save his love Tellulah from a soldier's bullet. Tellulah got clear with the rest of the residents as New York's Hooverville got run down. The makeshift neighborhoods that Hoover considered a blight to his presidency were removed. But the memory of those residents remained.

When the next election came about people came in droves. Hoover ran for re-election, but lost to Franklin D. Roosevelt who turned the country around. He sought to bring America back from the brink, and succeeded lasting almost four terms until he died in office. Unprecedented for any President. None of this was of any relevance to Torchwood however. They got what they wanted.

The laboratory at the base of the Empire State Building, as well as a foothold in America and its affairs. Any extraterrestrial, or unexplained phenomena, that occurred in the U.S., or any of the American Continents Torchwood now had a base from which to operate. In addition to the old Dalek genetics lab Torchwood was able to set up a monitoring station to watch for any extraterrestrial event.

Officially the U.S. base was considered part of Torchwood One in Canary Wharf. Unofficially it got the designation 'Torchwood Five'.

Torchwood Five had its share of success. They had thwarted many extraterrestrial, supernatural, and unexplained threats. Even some considered non-threats ran across Torchwood Five-and wished they hadn't. For years they had operated unimpeded by the U.S. government.

But nothing lasts forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the year 2000 Torchwood Five was ordered recalled. An order that was not taken kindly by the staff.

Many assigned to Torchwood Five had found themselves making new discoveries by the day. Information and resources kept on American soil became available to Torchwood. Some were even able to be ferried out without American officials knowing. That which couldn't be ferried out due to the high security levels placed around said objects, like the Ark of the Covenant located deep in a warehouse around Area 51, remained where they were. Torchwood was only able to get secondhand knowledge of such artifacts, but it was enough…for now.

Torchwood Five found access ways to new worlds of probability, and possibility. Most notably in the realms considered 'magical'. As a rule Torchwood did not believe in magic. It was considered a science that held mysteries still to be solved. And they had been making inroads in investigating this new 'science' that held so many mysteries.

They had been silently observing a family called the Russos who owned a sub sandwich station in an area called 'Waverly Place'. They had noticed three kids able to do miraculous abilities that could only be attributed to magic. But that was not all they had done.

By observing the Russo family Torchwood had been able to gain insights into a magical world that could only be hinted at, yet not proven. From what they could gather there was a test of some kind where one member of a family was chosen to keep their wizard powers. Other members would have their taken away, as it was evident to Jerry Russo's current lack of ability.

Jerry had crossed swords with Torchwood before. The file still remained classified under a 'For Your Eyes Only' heading. But the possibility of depowering wizards was something Torchwood could not back away from, so they remained observant.

What also interested the members of Torchwood Five was the lack of knowledge in some areas the Russos had to magic. Select information had become available on the origins of certain magical aspects. Namely Azal of the Daemons and the works of the Carrionites in London of 1599 at the Globe Theatre.

The Russo family knew nothing of these, which led to Torchwood wondering if the wizard's community had some secrets of their own kept from its own people. And some would wonder what would happen if the Russos knew of this information.

But those questions would have to be answered later. The order came-Return to Canary Wharf.

The commander of Torchwood Five protested, saying that there was more to learn. But Torchwood One director Yvonne Hartman thought such research should be tabled for the time being. Torchwood One had been investigating a phenomenon called the Ghost Shift where ghosts had been appearing throughout the world. Some ghosts had appeared even in New York leading to people panicking.

The Russos however did not panic. They seemed to be genuinely afraid of something worse. The commander tried to explain the Russo's reaction to the Ghost Shift hoping to warn Hartman of what was coming. Hartman would have none of it. She ordered Torchwood Five back adding that "You have been there too long. You are turning as rebellious as the colonists."

For the commander of Torchwood Five, a Briton loyal to the crown, it was like being slapped in the face with a gauntlet. As much as it pained him to leave America and the research observing the Russos provided, the Commander of Torchwood Five had to do his duty. He had to obey the order.

To that end Torchwood Five's staff cleaned up all non essential information and sealed away all the essential. The commander did order though that the equipment remain usable as he vowed to come back one day. All of Torchwood Five did.

But now was the time for duty. Now was the time to return to Canary Wharf. All personnel left. The commander being the last to go. He turned out the lights and closed the main door sealing the station off from the outside.

Torchwood Five was no more. The monitoring station…now dormant.

But nothing lasts forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2008

The monitoring station remained abandoned. No one from Canary Wharf returned. The Dalek lab also remained undisturbed…..for almost two years.

Until Davros returned.

The brilliant, yet mutated scientist entered the research area that was used by the Cult of Skaro to look into the possibility of creating Human Daleks, or Dalek Humans depending on what direction one stood. A Dalek named Sec believed that the Dalek species needed to evolve and embrace human attributes in order to survive.

The rest of the Cult of Skaro did not share Dalek Sec's observation. They believed Dalek humans should have been created where humans would embrace the Dalek attributes, serving as an underclass until the Cult of Skaro could recreate the Dalek race. The plan failed thanks to the efforts of the Doctor who defeated the Cult of Skaro with the help of Dalek Sec when the Cult turned on him.

Dalek Sec died at the hands of his own Daleks. Two of the Cult were destroyed as well, Only one Dalek survived-a Dalek named Caan who used the temporal shift in his Dalek Travel Machine to escape. Where Caan was now remained a mystery.

But the equipment still remained. Damaged, but usable.

And thanks to Davros…operable.

The team of operatives Davros had with him began investigating the equipment. Looked to see if it could be salvaged-transferred to Davros's main base of operations-and brought on line to Davros's specifications. They assured Davros that the job would be difficult, but not impossible.

"Excellent." Davros said as he took stock of the Dalek lab that the Cult of Skaro used as their base. A base, once the equipment was all transferred, would factor into Davros's plans to rebuild the Dalek race. A race that once rebuilt would remove the dependency Davros would have on humans. He would have the race he created to serve his ends.

He would have a new race of Daleks.

Some of the humans had shown promise in being Dalek specimens, but Davros was also thinking of modifying the creation and mutation process. Modifications that if successful would lead to more Daleks being created from so little human genetic material. Davros needed a place to explore the possibility of the modifications he envisioned. The abandoned lab was as good a place as any in his estimation.

By his side was Doctor James Batterson, a lowly scientist from the lower echelons of Torchwood One in Canary Wharf, now one of Davros's most devoted followers. He remembered Torchwood One's observation post not far from the Dalek lab. And when he brought the lab to Davros's attention Davros immediately saw the possibilities for such a place.

As well as the other avenues the Torchwood post was investigating. Avenues involving the Russo family.

"Restoration efforts are preceding Davros." Batterson said. "You should be able to begin work shortly."

"I should hope so." Davros said. "I need a place where I can explore the new possibilities for accelerated Dalek creation so my main force can grow exponentially. You have done well bringing me new subjects for testing. The subjects from Antarctica show great potential. Especially the female."

"She does have the most Dalek potential doesn't she?" Batterson asked. Davros chuckled at Batterson's remark. "Of the current 'recruits' yes. But I intend for more to be recruited, as well as bring in new recruits. Not just for the Dalek resurrection, but for so much more."

"More?" Batterson asked.

"Yes." Davros said. "I mentioned making use of Crillotaine oil to enhance brain power for the Dalek embryos. But that was not the only avenue of research the Crilotains were pursuing. They had made significant strides in another avenue. An avenue where I will be looking to continue."

Batterson knew what Davros meant. "But that would mean…."

"I am aware of what it means." Davros said. "And some of our new and old recruits will devote much of their time and energy to pursue this avenue of research before they undergo Dalek experimentation. But I still seek more research from this area."

"More Davros?" Batterson asked. "Still?"

"Yes." Davros replied. "I know that the observation post was looking into information on the principles of a force called 'magic'. And while I myself do not believe in such a force I do have to allow for the possibility of its existence." Davros paused a moment before speaking again.

"Just because something is beyond my comprehension it should not be beyond my imagination." Batterson nodded seeing the wisdom of Davros's words.

"We have three candidates we can bring in." Batterson said handing Davros a folder. Davros looked it over with his one claw seeing the files on three human children that were to be selected. Their names were Justin Russo, Alex Russo and Max Russo. "Interesting." Davros said looking at the file of Alex, or rather the picture of Alex in the file. "She looks exactly like one of our Antarctica acquisitions."

"A coincidence Davros. Nothing more." Batterson said. Davros nodded in understanding. "I take it there has been some previous contact with them?"

"There was an incident with the father of these children years ago." Batterson explained. "He has since lost his powers, but he still retains knowledge of magic."

"I will wish to see him brought in when we recruit the three children." Davros said. "All of the Russos will be of value to my work."

"Understood." Batterson said. "When do you want to begin recruiting them?"

"Not immediately." Davros said. "I wish to begin work on my new Dalek procedures. But soon. Begin transfer of equipment, and once transfer is complete begin immediate production." Batterson nodded and turned to leave. He would supervise the work the crew was doing to restore the Dalek base to operation.

_Very soon. _Davros thought. _Very soon indeed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The New York Revue. A theatre that had fallen on hard times years ago. Once it had performed for the masses, until it had been linked to the Hooverville Massacre of the 1930's.

No one performed in it again. It had been said no one even set foot in it again.

For a few people that perception would change.

Alex Russo and her best friend Harper Evans were walking past the New York Revue on their way to the fashion boutique. A new Crazy Ten Minute sale was about to take place and Alex was not about to let her old 'friend' Gigi Covington take another jacket that Alex had her eye on.

"We'll make it Alex. Don't worry." Harper said.

"We'd better. I'm not going to lose another jacket to….Gigi!" Alex and Harper paused as their route was blocked by the rich, and seemingly popular Gertrude 'Gigi' Harrington. In tow were two girls considered Gigi's 'Gigettes'. Girls that tried to model themselves after Gigi. Even going as far as getting the same nose as her.

Alex tried to put on her best fake smile as if pretending nothing was wrong. But the grin was spread so wide everyone could tell the smile was fake. Alex still tried to sound as pleasant as possible as she spoke to her former friend, now biggest enemy. "What brings you this way?"

"Oh I think you know." Gigi said getting in Alex's face. The Gigettes following like lapdogs on a leash. "A certain jacket we both tried to get before and failed to get? And now is on sale at ANOTHER Crazy Ten Minute sale?"

"There's another Crazy Ten Minute sale? Gee I hadn't noticed." Alex said trying to sound innocent. Harper tried to speak saying "Alex you've been saying how you would…OW!" Harper broke her sentence off when Alex stepped on her foot. Alex still looked innocent, but Gigi looked on unconvinced.

"You're not thinking of taking a shortcut to the Crazy Ten Minute sale?" Gigi asked. "Hoping to get in line and the jacket before anyone else?"

"No we're going this way." Alex said trying to sound innocent. "Towards the old theater district."

"Where the old New York Revue is?" Gigi asked stating that she knew the area in question. An area with a reputation behind it, not to mention the theatre. Neither one very good.

"You know I heard stories about that place." Gigi said pointing to the abandoned theatre. "That it's a spook house. You know Alex, you could probably fit right in. You're just as much a spook as the theatre is." The Gigettes laughed behind their leader as if commenting on her lackluster wit. But Gigi was not yet done.

"As a matter of fact, I dare you to go into that theatre. Right now."

Alex and Harper looked at Gigi wide eyed. "You want us to go into the theatre?" Alex asked. "Twenty minutes before the Crazy Ten Minute sale? You think I'm stupid?"

"No, just chicken. Just like the way you were dancing like in the last Crazy Ten Minute sale." The rest of the Gigettes laughed at Gigi's remark like they constantly did. Harper however looked confused. "You danced like a chicken? I thought you walked like an Egyptian. THenyou spun around uncontrollably. Before that…maybe you did dance like a chicken."

Alex, decided she didn't want to go down memory lane, gave into her pride said "Okay I'll do it."

Harper looked at Alex wide eyed. "Alex you sure? I mean we've only got twenty minutes."

"And this will only take us five. Go in, explore, get out. Nothing to it." Harper hoped Alex was right about what she was saying, and what she was about to do.

The walk did not take long as Alex and Harper looked up at the old theatre. The glass over the door was cracked, the paint was peeling, and the wood on the door was rotted. A sign that said 'Permanently closed by order of the City of New York' looked as old as the theatre itself. Harper looked at the theatre, run down as it was, and immediately was getting chills.

"Alex, what if it is a spook house?" Harper asked. Alex rolled her eyes. "Harper it's not a spook house. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Harper asked. "Why did no one buy it? Is it truly haunted?"

"Oh come on Harper there's nothing to be afraid of." Alex said as she went to the door and pressed down on the lock. The lock seemed to hold and Harper was relieved. "Good it's still locked up. Okay let's go home."

"Hold on Harper I think the lock is just stuck." Alex then whispered a small spell she tried to create on short notice, but muttered it under her breath so Harper couldn't hear. "Door from which I'm standing out unlock before me so I need not pout." As if on cue the door clicked open and Alex pushed the door forward making ready to enter. "Coming Harper?"

"Do I have to?" Harper asked. Alex sighed as she heard Harper's question. "No Harper, you can stay outside if you want. But I am not going to give Gigi the satisfaction of her thinking I'm scared."

"Are you scared Alex?" Harper then asked. Alex pressed her lips together not wanting to answer and went inside. Harper stayed out for a few seconds feeling guilty about letting Alex go in alone.

Harper then realized she couldn't abandon her best friend. She had to follow Alex in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the theatre Gigi and her Gigettes were watching Alex and Harper enter the theatre. "Perfect. Now to make sure they can't get out."

"Are you sure about this Gigi?" a Gigette named Deborah asked. "I mean the theatre was closed for a reason. Who knows what could happen?"

"What's happening is two freaks are in a place for freaks. And they will not get the jacket that is rightfully mine." Gigi believe without a doubt that what she was doing was right, and that Alex was undeserving of anything cool. In fact she believed Alex and Harper were deserving of 'loser' status. As Gigi looked around she saw a metal pipe just small enough to put through the door handles of the Revue, effectively keeping Alex and Harper in long enough to keep them from the sale.

Gigi picked up the metal pipe and then used it to barricade the door so Alex and Harper couldn't get out anytime soon. By the time they did get out the second Crazy Ten Minute sale would be over and the jacket would be hers.

"Okay let's go. We only have twelve minutes." Gigi said as she and the Gigettes made their way to the boutique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the theatre Alex and Harper looked around. It had been years since the theatre had seen use. Not since 1930 had the main auditorium been visited. Harper immediately felt creeped out and wanted to leave. "Alex can we go?"

"Hold on Harper we still have a few….what's this?" Alex looked underneath an old seat and saw a weapon of a sort. Something that looked like a blaster rifle from a Sci-Fi film. Picking it up Alex looked it over. "Max may like something like this." Alex said as she thought aloud. "Something to play space commando with or something." She aimed the weapon at the stage and squeezed the trigger….

…..releasing a blast of energy that blasted a hole through the stage wall. Both Harper and Alex looked at the hole wide eyed as Alex then set the weapon down on the nearest seat…..gently.

"There better be a stun setting on that thing." Harper said. Alex looked the weapon over and found no dial or switch to switch the settings on. "Nope. Looks like this just blows holes through walls."

"I don't think I want to know what it does to people." Harper then said as she looked at the hole. A hole that looked like it led somewhere. Alex and Harper both walked up to the hold and decided to step in.

Once inside they found themselves looking at what looked like an elevator of some kind. "What is an elevator doing in an old theatre? Especially one that looks brand new." Alex did notice that the buttons looked like they belonged on a more recent model elevator, especially since the digital readout of what level they were on seemed like a dead giveaway.

"Wonder how deep it goes?" Harper asked. Alex didn't know but she was curious to find out. "You want to pick a level?"

"No." Harper said. "But maybe….maybe things might be interesting at the bottom. Doesn't mean I want to go there."

"Neither do I Harper." Alex said. "But I don't think either of us will sleep well unless we find out." With that Alex pushed the button for the lowest level and the elevator descended. When it hit bottom the doors opened and Alex and Harper walked into what seemed like a high tech complex control center. A center complete with lab, offices, computers and a monitoring system that looked to be monitoring certain areas of New York.

Areas like Central Park, back streets, any areas that had supernatural….or magical significance. Some Alex knew about. Others she didn't know, but she did know of one that had a camera on it.

The Russo sandwich shop at Waverly Place.

"Alex, why does this place have a camera on your shop?" Harper asked. "And where are the people running this place?"

"I don't know Harper." Alex said as she fingered some dust on the console. While the equipment was clearly left on it looked like no one was at the installation for a while. Alex found herself asking who had set up the installation.

And more importantly….what did they know?

"I think I'd better tell dad about this." Alex said as she and Harper made their way to the service elevator. By a sign that had a big 'T' on it with the word 'Torchwood' underneath a light was flashing.

It was a security beacon signaling for assistance. And reinforcements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cardiff

Captain Jack Harkness sat at his office hoping to catch a breath. His trip to Antarctica ended in failure as he found the movie set where teen pop stars Jake Ryan and Mikayla was totally destroyed. No trace of Jake or Mikayla was found amidst the destruction. Jack sighed as he considered the worst to have happened.

They had been taken.

Recently Jack had come across information about a list of individuals the Kaled scientist Davros was interested in acquiring. Jake Ryan and Mikayla were on it, as were others. So far he had only been able to rescue a few. One of them being teen pop star Jordan Pruitt. Jack was racing against time to try to find the rest before Davros got to them first, but Jack could not be everywhere at once. And his team could not go everywhere either as they needed to be present in case someone tried to tamper with the interspacial rift that Cardiff rested on.

Jack remembered his confrontation with Davros. He had been with the Doctor and several others. Two girls named Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott. Also present were several retired U.N.I.T. officers, a woman named Sarah Jane Smith and two kids. Two twins named Zack and Cody Martin followed by London Tipton and Madeline Fitzpatrick, as well as a family from a possible future and two other girls. One from another possible future named Zenon Kar that now lived with the family and a girl from a town called Pickford named Keely Teslow. Davros was hoping to recreate his creatures of hate called Daleks. A species decimated in an event called the Time War, where millions died. Including a race that monitored events throughout time and space called the Time Lords. A race the Doctor was part of.

Jack's team was also present and they helped to put a stop to Davros's scheme. The building that was Torchwood One in Canary Wharf was lost however. But they did manage to save some computer information. Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato were busy trying to decode the information. One of the bits of information was a list of names. A list of names Davros was considering using for experimentation.

Experimentation that involved creating a new race of Daleks. Creatures of hate that destroyed anyone in their path. A race that killed Jack before.

_A list Davros may still use._ Jack thought as he decided the list had to take priority. Davros was still out there somewhere and Jack could not let anyone else endure Davros's tortures if he could help it. Names had been decoded, but some remained tough to crack. Jack told them to keep working on it.

Meanwhile Jack could do nothing but wait. Wait for whatever else was going to happen next. Or the next name to turn up. He was glad he was able to save Jordan though, as well as others. Gwen Cooper was looking after her seeing that she got to a safe place. Once that was settled Gwen would return to the Torchwood hub.

Gwen then entered and went to Jack's desk. "Jordan okay?" Jack asked.

"She's a little shaken up, but she will be fine." Gwen said. "It's not every day you find out your friends were taken by a scientific madman."

"'Madman' is too nice a term for Davros." Jack said. "But she's adjusting.?"

Gwen nodded. "It's almost as if she's had something weird happen to her before." Jack smiled as he figured something might have. Just then an alarm sounded and the team rushed to the console. Ianto typed in commands flanked by Jack, Gwen, Toshiko and Torchwood's second Dr. Owen Harper.

"What is it Ianto?" Owen asked.

"We've got intruders in a lab….in New York City." Ianto looked at the team confused. "I thought we didn't have anything going on in America."

"We don't, but we did once." Jack answered. "Torchwood Five." Ianto and Gwen looked at Jack confused. "Torchwood Five?" Gwen asked. "I thought you said the Torchwoods only went up to four."

"Torchwood Five was an extension of Torchwood One." Jack said. "They had the most funding and the most reach. And when Canary Wharf fell a lot of those projects were probably recalled, abandoned and closed off."

"I guess one's become active." Toshiko said. "What do we do?"

Everyone looked to Jack for instructions. He was the leader of Torchwood in Cardiff and his decisions usually were final. Emphasis on 'usually' as the team had been close to mutiny at times. One time they had when they tried to open the Interdimensional rift at the manipulations of someone that tried to tempt them with loves they had lost. When they realized the error they made Jack offered his life to save them.

They may have hated Jack's mysterious nature, but they knew he knew what he was doing. Jack was leader of Torchwood.

"We need to see what's going on there." Jack said. "Ianto prep a plane and load the SUV. Toshiko continue working on the list enroute. Gwen and Owen, activate the security protocols involving the rift so that no one tries to come for it." Jack then looked at the monitor with the signal on it. A signal marked somewhere in New York City.

In an area called 'Waverly Place'.

"We're going to New York." Jack said with a smile. He had always wanted to go there. Catch a show, see the sights, have an affair.

_The last one maybe later._ Jack thought with a smirk. Right now duty called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper and Alex were making their way to the elevator when they seemed to trip some sort of infrared beam trap that they passed before. Only on the way out they tripped the trap and gas flowed into the installation. "Quick Harper the elevator." Alex said rushing her friend to safety. Once inside Alex pressed the button for the theater level hoping to get back to safety.

"Alex what was that place?" Harper asked. "It looked like something you see out of a spy movie….and that gas…."

"Uh oh." Alex said as the elevator seemed to stop and the vents opened. More gas started to come in and both girls quickly got drowsy. Harper was falling first as the gas was overtaking her. Quickly she fell asleep, knocked out by the gas' effects.

Alex felt herself succumbing to the gas also as she was becoming sleepy. There wasn't time to do a spell before the gas took full effect unless she had air. So Alex had to get air somehow. She saw the rifle by her and had an idea as she picked it up.

Bringing the weapon to bear towards the sewers below Alex squeezed the trigger and a blast was released. The hole that was made allowed the gas to seep through giving Alex a few moments of air. Enough for Alex to recover and attempt a spell. She however looked around to see where Harper was. She was not going to leave the house of horrors she was in without her best friend.

Harper was unconscious at her feet. Alex decided she could risk a teleportation spell. She thought about where she wanted to go, held onto Harper, and with a snap of her fingers and a flash of light disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the doors of the Crazy Ten Minute sale Gigi looked around for any sign of Alex and Harper. Neither she or her Gigettes could find any sign of Alex or Harper. Gigi smiled to herself as she believed the jacket she wanted last time would now be hers. "Girls our way to the jacket is ours free and clear." Gigi said as if gloating. The Gigettes laughing as well as if lemmings following their leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Crazy Ten Minute will start in 5….4….3….2…..1….ZERO!!" At the announcer's call of 'zero' the doors opened and herds of people charged through the doors into the store looking for anything and everything they wanted and could afford. Gigi however made tracks for where she last knew the jacket she wanted to be. It was not there.

"Where is it?" Gigi screamed. As if on cue the announcer walked by and said "All items have been moved to new locations just as in the last Crazy Ten Minute sale. Moving them to select locations defeats the spirit of the Crazy Ten Minute Sale."

Gigi pressed her lips together angry that the jacket was not where she thought it would be. She told her Gigettes to spread out and find the jacket. All three girls going like mad women throughout the store. Tearing through jeans, dresses, sweaters, lingerie (yes I did write lingerie), all to find a jacket.

Gigi then looked at the clock. Eight minutes of the sale had passed and the jacket was nowhere to be seen. Finally she saw a sight that had given her a total fright. Alex and Harper in the check out line with the jacket in hand. "How?" Gigi asked disshelved. "How did they get out of that theater in time?"

Gigi had no answer. Nor inclination to think of one. All she saw was Alex with the jacket she wanted. A jacket Alex didn't deserve to have. Also across her shoulder was some sort of gun. Gigi just thought it was a toy and not important. All that mattered was that Alex had the jacket and she was going to get it back.

Quickly she charged towards Alex and Harper as Harper looked a little dazed as if coming out of a trance. Quickly grabbing Alex by the shoulder Gigi spun her around and glared at the young wizard in training. "How'd you get out of that theatre?"

"Through the stage door." Alex said smugly as if putting one over on her rival. "Looking for this?" Alex then held the jacket over her head as if denying a prize to someone who really wanted it.

"That's mine. I want it!" Gigi then lunged towards Alex and stumbled forward as Alex dodged the incoming clothesline. Harper however was hit from behind as Gigi stumbled into her and Harper was sent spinning around as if in a dizzy state. And afterwards Harper would be in more of a dizzy state than she already was.

Gigi was sent crashing into the lingerie stand (yes I said lingerie stand) and was adorned by all the different bras and panties in so many different sizes. Alex stood smug again as Gigi recovered her bearings, again holding up the jacket like a matador taunting a bull. "Hey Gigi, do you like lace or leather." On the mention of the word 'leather' Gigi lost her cool again and charged Alex a second time.

Harper, as her spinning slowed, turned around and delivered Gigi a flimsy clothesline that knocked Gigi down to the ground. Hard. Gigi then lost all sense of reality as she tried to comprehend how a loser like Harper Evans could have struck her. She could not come up with a satisfactory answer. In the meantime Harper then came to full awareness as she saw Gigi down on the floor. "Did I do something wrong?" Harper asked as she evaluated her surroundings.

Last thing she remembered was being at the theatre and that secret complex. Now however, she was at the sale, but how did she get there?

"Wow Harper you did it." Alex said. "You knocked out Gigi." Alex fished out the money she saved to pay for the jacket and quickly paid for it. Immediately both girls raced out as the Gigettes came to their leader's side, who was starting to come to.

Alex and Harper left the boutique with the jacket in hand. They had thwarted Gigi, even if Harper didn't remember all of what had happened. "So Alex, you going to show off that jacket tonight?" Harper asked wondering what Alex had in mind. She would not like the answer.

"Sorry Harper I've got things to do tonight." Alex said. "Some things were in that theatre I have to tell dad about."

"Ugh Alex do we have to go back there? I mean….that place was creepy. All those monitors, lab equipment and stuff?" Harper indicated that she clearly didn't want to set foot in the New York Revue again.

"No Harper you don't, but I do." Alex said. "And I'm going to ask dad to come with me." Harper sighed with relief as she realized she didn't have to go back into the theatre. But that didn't stop her from being concerned about her best friend.

"Alex you sure about this? I mean the place was weird enough." Alex nodded and said "I'll be fine. Dad will be with me. I'll make sure of that."

Harper sighed as she knew Alex was going to continue on with this exploration mission of hers. "All right be careful okay? I want to make sure you're back in one piece."

"Harper I'm just going to check on a secret room in a theatre. I'm not going off to war." All the same Harper hugged her best friend as if telling her to be careful.

She couldn't explain it, but Harper had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. Something terrible. Both girls made their way back to Waverly concerned about what was going to happen next.

Harper even moreso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Waverly Sandwich Shop business was good. Mostly due to the clockwork precision of the Russo family in running their business.

Inside the kitchen Jerry Russo made sandwiches as per customer orders with the occasional assistance from his younger son Max, provided he didn't dip into the fixins…too much. At the counter Theresa Russo took orders from the customers for Jerry and Max to prepare. Once prepared the eldest son Justin made sure the orders were delivered. The Russo family ran their shop almost like a well oiled machine.

Almost…one piece was occasionally missing. The middle daughter Alex.

Sometimes Alex would work register and do some witnessing. But the trick was often how to motivate her to do such jobs. The threat of grounding did work occasionally, but then Alex often did what she wanted anyway, thus adding another week to her previous grounding. She had already worked off one stretch and Jerry wondered if Alex didn't need another week.

Jerry looked at the clock. It was going on 6 o'clock. He remembered Alex would have been home around 5:45. He was starting to worry. He was starting to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't go and look for her now. The lunch rush be damned.

He looked at Max, who was making his own sandwich, and thought about leaving him in charge of the kitchen for the moment, despite the last time he did that the Russos had to order a whole new supply of fixins three weeks before they were supposed to order. The suppliers said that next time they did that the supplier would not honor the request, and the shop would have to close during downtime.

Despite that Jerry's instincts as a parent were kicking in. He was worried about his daughter and he was going to find her. "Theresa! I'm going to look for Alex!" he called out getting ready to grab his coat. "Make sure she hasn't gotten in TOO much trouble."

"Be careful honey!" Theresa said from the kitchen. "Make sure Alex hasn't done something that will make the rest of us have to move in with Uncle Inestro. For two weeks. Again!"

"Yeah I had to miss two weeks of school due to the last stunt Alex pulled." Justin said coming up to his mom. Little brother Max in tow. "My GPA was never the same."

"Your GPA, what about my little league games?" Max asked. Theresa then said "You haven't played little league Max." Max then responded with "Well I was thinking about it until Alex…"

"Say no more I'll go get her." Jerry said heading towards the door just as Alex shouted "Dad!" as she was coming into the store as if she had run a track meet. Harper in tow wishing Alex would not have told her father what they saw at the New York Revue. "Alex please don't tell them." Harper pleaded.

"Tell me what?" Jerry asked. "What happened Alex?" Crossing his arms Jerry then asked "What did you do?"

"It's a long story dad." Alex said and then added "But it's not what you think." Jerry then said "I'll decide that. Speak up." Alex then sighed as she took a seat and explained. "Harper and I ran into Gigi and she dared us to go into this old theater. We saw something…weird in there."

"Weird?" Jerry asked going into his 'cover the secret' mode. "Well I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for everything."

"Dad this is a different kind of weird." Alex said. "This is 'Star Trek' weird." Jerry looked on confused. "Star Trek weird?"

"Star Trek and Big Brother put together weird." Alex said. Jerry thought for a moment and said "All right Alex I'll listen to what you have to say."

"That's all I ask dad." Alex said as she motioned towards the kitchen. Harper stopped her and asked "Alex you sure I can't get you to change your mind?" Alex smiled glad for concern from her friend but she shook her head no. "I have to do this Harper. And I need dad's help."

"All right. Be careful okay?" Harper walked forward and hugged her friend as if wishing her good luck on a terrible journey. Alex returned the hug and Harper then left the shop. Alex then turned to her father and Jerry asked "All right Alex, what's going on? What did you do?"

"Dad not here." Alex said. "I think we need to discuss this in private." She cast her gaze towards the kitchen. Towards a certain wall in fact, and Jerry then got the idea. "All right we'll discuss this in the lair, but this better be good."

"Actually dad, it's not good." Alex said. Jerry then saw the look on Alex's face. She was being dead serious. Jerry thought that perhaps Alex DID need to say what had happened on her way to the department store. Quickly they made their way to the concealed wall and opened the door to the Russo's magic lair where they learned their magic lessons. Max, Justin and Theresa looked on concerned from their spot in the kitchen. _What did happen to you Alex?_ Theresa thought.

As Jerry led Alex into the lair they immediately they took seats. Jerry then asked "All right Alex what all can you tell me now?" Immediately she went into an explanation of everything that happened at the New York Revue.

Jerry listened to what Alex said and every sense of his lit up like a four alarm fire. "Someone has been spying on us?" Jerry asked shocked. Alex nodded "They were. And I don't know who."

Jerry then was resolved to find out exactly what was going on. "You and I will be going to this theatre. I want to see what is going on there." Alex then asked "Can we take Justin too? I'd feel safer if he came with."

Jerry nodded as he thought it was a good request. Besides, the tone Alex used in her voice was one of genuine fear. She wanted her older brother there if only to make herself feel better. "All right Justin can go. Now get back outside and help out in the shop."

"Thanks dad." Alex said kissing her father on the cheek and going out to help Justin with waiting tables. Jerry sat in the lair alone thinking of what Alex said. A super secret lab? With a camera watching their shop? Their home?

Jerry had a bad feeling about everything. He hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Alex led Jerry and Justin to the New York Revue. The door that Alex and Harper left out of was still open so they went inside that door. As they looked around Justin asked "What kind of shows did this theater put on?"

"Not Broadway I can tell you that." Jerry said. He knew of the reputation the New York Revue had as it put on burlesque dance shows before it closed down. "This theatre also has a few horror stories too. Something about monsters."

"Monsters?" Alex asked. Jerry then explained. "There were massive bodies here one night. Some say the high body count led to the place being closed down. No explanation was given as to why they died. They just died period."

Alex shuddered a little at her father's story when they came to the elevator she and Harper took down to the observation room. Alex opened the door with Jerry and Justin following her in and she pressed the button for the lower level. Jerry looked up and saw the hole in the roof and asked "Your handiwork?"

"Yeah." Alex said sheepishly. "There was sleeping gas and I had to get rid of it. Now that I think about it, I wish I had brought that rifle along." Finally the three Russos hit the bottom and the door opened. Looking out Justin said "Alex, I think I wish you brought that rifle with you too."

"I think I wish I had too." Alex answered back as she led her father and brother through the entire underground compound. Past the holding cells, past offices, labs until Alex then showed Jerry and Justin the room with the monitors aimed at the areas of New York from before, including the Waverly sandwich shop. Jerry's jaw dropped.

"Unbelieveable." Jerry said. "These are aimed at areas of magical concentration. Where magical events were said to have happened."

"What?" Justin asked. "Someone has been observing magic users?" Jerry nodded. "Someone has a very dangerous hobby."

"I wonder how dangerous that hobby will be to us." Alex said as she continued to look around. Jerry thought he saw something catch his eye off in a corner and went to get a closer look. When he got there he found himself looking at a 'T' shaped logo and read the word underneath.

"Torchwood." His eyes went wide as he then recognized the name. "Torchwood? Oh no!"

Quickly he rushed to his two kids' side. "We've got to get out of here now. Damn! Hurry!" Jerry said with fear in his voice. Alex asked "But what about…"

"Never mind that! Hurry! Hurry!" Jerry motioned the two kids towards the elevator as Justin added "Dad, what's wrong? DAD!"

"Come on! Hurry!" Jerry said making sure the two got into the elevator and out of the theatre. But when they reached the outside it was too late.

Five figures and an SUV were sitting outside waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Waverly Max and Theresa sat waiting. Jerry said they hoped they wouldn't take too long, but now it was taking a long time. Too long for Theresa's liking.

"Why aren't they back yet?" Theresa asked. Max shook his head indicating that he didn't know. He wanted to come up with a 'wise guy' type of response, but he had nothing. Truth of the matter was Max was just as worried as his mom was. So lost in their thoughts they barely noticed Harper come in.

"Hey Mrs. Russo. Alex back?" Harper asked with her bubbly personality.

"No." Theresa said sadly. "They haven't come back yet." Max then maybe they went to get some fixins for the sandwich shop. You know, catch up on that back order?"

"Hmmmm. That's weird." Harper said. "I never thought Alex helped much with the sandwich shop."

"Oh she helps a lot." Theresa said. "Sometimes it would seem like the shop would fall apart without Alex and Justin here." Max added "I don't know about the shop but I'm thinking you'd fall apart more mom."

Theresa shot Max an evil glare, which caused Max to sink in his seat. "You are all my babies and everything, but you get smart about me being possessive again and….and….well I'll think of something. But you won't like it." She then turned to Harper who was all smiles and said "I'm sure Alex will be back soon. If you want to wait…."

"Oh I don't mind." Harper said taking a seat. Theresa and Max sat with her as Theresa said "They should be back anytime now. Yep, anytime."

She wished however that they weren't taking too long.

And while Harper didn't let on, she was worried too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the observation base Alex, Justin and Jerry were on their knees before the man that seemed to be the leader of the team that had taken them. They tried to magically port out but they were immediately hit by tranquilizers and fell to the floor. When they came to they were still in the lab surrounded by four people and facing a fifth. Jerry tried to make out the man as he was shaking off the effects of the tranquilizer gun. Finally the vision cleared and Jerry could make out the face.

"Jack." Jerry said in recognition.

Jack Harkness looked over the three captives. First he started with Alex and Justin and studied them for a brief second. He held his gaze at Justin who flinched after a few seconds. Alex however stared at Jack and held her gaze as long as Jack held his.

"You just going to stare at me all day? You'll lose." Alex said. Jerry then said "She's right Jack. Alex can be indifferent to stuff she don't want to pay attention to." Alex then stared at her father shocked.

"Dad you know this man?" Alex asked. Jerry nodded as Alex then asked "Who is he then?"

"Soldier Alex." Jerry explained. "Part of a secret society designed to fight alien and magical threats." Justin and Alex looked at their father and looked wide eyed. "What?"

Jerry then explained. "In the 1800's Queen Victoria came across some sort of supernatural creature, driven back by an extraterrestrial one. Victoria regarded both as threats to her world and decided an organization needed to be created to fight them….and eliminate them."

"Fight…and eliminate?" Justin asked worried.

"They were a threat to her world." Jerry said. "Hers was the world she believed should be preserved. The organization was called 'Torchwood' after a house in Scotland. They were granted powers that allowed them to function outside the government and outside the police. Torchwood comes in everyone steps aside."

Alex then asked "What do you want with us?" That was when the man Dr. Owen Harper stepped forward and got into Alex's face. "What we want from you little missy is to speak when you're spoken to. And to say what we want you to say." Jerry moved towards Owen ready to knock his block off for threatening his daughter. "You don't…" Jerry started to say as he lunged towards Owen.

"Keep it apart guys." Jack said as he kept the two men apart. "I'm not one for physical activity unless it's for a loving reason. And right now I don't feel any love." Jerry said in response "Putting it mildly but the question still stands Jack. 'What do you want with us?'"

"I think the answer to that question is simple." Jack said making a smirk as if about to deliver the funniest joke in the universe. "I want answers."

"Answers?" Alex asked taken aback. "I think we are entitled to answers first buddy. Like how do you know our dad? And how come you have something set up here? I thought you were British or Scottish or something."

"It's true that Torchwood has been founded by the British crown, but that organization doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed during the Cybermen/Dalek assault at Canary Wharf. What you see before you is a new Torchwood. A little more defensive, and selective of its targets instead of the days where we ran them all down. As for how I know Jerry…." Jack broke off and looked Jerry in the eye.

"We asked for his help on a mission. He didn't live up to his end."

"You were going too far Jack." Jerry said. "Those fairies did nothing to you."

"You sure of that?" Jack asked. Jerry then decided to change gears. "What's Torchwood doing in America? I thought you were limited to England. The royal family paying your tab?"

"Things have changed since then." Jack said. "It's not the same Torchwood."

"Oh, last I heard Torchwood was looking for the glory of the British Empire." Jerry said. "You sure you weren't hoping to use something alien to take over the country were you?" Jack sighed for a moment. What he heard Jerry describe sounded like something Yvonne Hartman, the director of Torchwood One at Canary Wharf would have done.

"That Torchwood does not exist." Jack said. "It was lost at Canary Wharf."

"Canary Wharf?" Alex asked. "Wait didn't I hear something about that on the news?"

"Yeah." Justin said as he remembered too. "Something about ghosts appearing as metal men, and then some sort of flying salt shakers with plungers and blasters killing everybody?"

"That was the Dalek and Cyberman invasion." Owen said. "Aliens that were determined to kill everyone, or make us like them."

"Silver monsters." Another man named Ianto Jones said. "A fate worse than death. All emotions removed, cold, lifeless." Ianto sounded like he was reliving a bad memory. A memory he knew all too well.

"But we're not like that." Alex said. "We're wizards. Not monsters."

"I'm not so sure." Jack said. "Like your father had indicated I had a bad experience with fairies once."

"The fairies you attacked were not like the fairies that killed those soldiers." Jerry said interrupting. "Those were a rogue group. They're not even true fairies."

"You would know wouldn't you Jerry?" Jack asked. Jerry looked Jack dead in the eye and said "Yeah I do know. The magical community is not as monstrous as you and Torchwood make it out to be. If anything Torchwood have been the monsters more than not."

"Magical community?" Jack asked. "You don't even know what gives your power, or how it could be taken from you." Jerry then retaliated and said "And you do?"

"We do know about the volcano ritual." Jack said. All the wizards were stunned by this, but Jack paid it no mind as he continued to speak. "There are things Torchwood knows that your so called Wizards Council either doesn't know or would like kept quiet. Stuff that would shake the community to its core if the knowledge became public." Alex found herself listening to Jack's words stunned. _Secrets from the Wizard's Council? What secrets?_

Alex felt her curiosity piqued as she brought her feelings to voice. "What secrets?" she asked. Jack was too happy to explain.

"All your magic is is a special electromagnetic field created by a being named Azal from the planet Daemos." Jack said. "And your family are one of the few fortunate ones that can tap into it." Jerry asked "You think that's all it is? An electromagnetic field? What about the spells and incantations we use huh?"

"A species called the Carrionites use words as their source of power. The right words. The right code you can work miracles." Jack said. "No different that using a scientific equation to solve a problem. It's just words that are used and not numbers."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Jerry asked. "How about the kingdom of Avalon? The stories of King Oberon? How about Merlin? How about the Dragons of China? The Kami of Japan? Where are all your answers then?"

"We're finding those out." Jack said. "We don't have all the answers but we'll find them."

"Jack, if you were able to live forever you wouldn't be able to find all the answers about the world of magic." Jerry said tauntingly. Off to the side Gwen Cooper said "Don't be too sure about that."

"What?" Jerry asked stunned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen then whispered a little secret to Jerry that left him speechless.

"Jack can't die."

Jerry didn't know what to say after that. Jack however ordered the other member of the team, Toshiko Sato to get all medical files they could. "Have Ianto help." Ianto nodded and assisted Toshiko.

"Toshiko look at the computer files and see if you can determine if there was any activity in the Dalek laboratory lately. Ianto review the video logs as well. Gwen, you and Owen see that our 'guests' are comfortable." Jack then went to see what all he could do. Gwen meanwhile led the Russos away to an area where they could sit and talk.

And for the Russos to wonder what was going on. All the while Alex asked herself "What's a Dalek?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the shop Theresa was tired of waiting. "I'm going down there."

"Please don't Mrs. Russo." Harper pleaded. "I'm sure Mr. Russo, Alex and Justin are fine. Besides who will watch Max?" Theresa looked at Harper as if she had asked the most stupid question ever.

"Me?" Harper asked remembering the last time she babysat Max. She would never forget the experience. "I don't think so. I still haven't gotten over the last time."

"Aw come on. Wasn't it good enough for you too?" Max asked remembering the trouble he caused Harper…without magic. While he thought it was a challenge, it wasn't without its moments of amusement. Theresa tried to reassure Harper by saying "I won't be long Harper. I'm just going to go get them and be right back."

"Excuse me, is this the Waverly Sandwich station?" and old man asked as he walked in through the door. By his side were two men who looked like customers. Theresa went to the man's side and said "It is, but we're going to close for a few minutes. We're short on staff today."

"I'm sure you are." The old man said. "But it doesn't matter. We'll deal with them later."

"What?" Theresa asked just as every customer in the shop suddenly drew weapons on the Russos and Harper. Even the two men with the old man drew weapons pointed at Theresa, Harper and Max.

"What? What is this?" Theresa asked. "Do you want money? I can open the register for you."

"Nothing so mundane Mrs. Russo." The old man said as he stood tall and erect as he then unmasked revealing himself to be Batterson. "We're after a grander prize. Your family."

"What?" Theresa asked. "What do you want with them? We're just a normal family that owns a sandwich shop." Batterson smiled as if he had heard the funniest joke ever.

"Mrs. Russo, don't con me. My benefactor has grand plans for your children." He glared at Max who seemed to back away. Theresa rushed to her son's side as if trying to protect him. "You're not taking my son anywhere. You go after him, you go through me." Max thought about using a spell, but little did he know he would have had no time to get one off.

"I don't have a huge problem with that Mrs. Russo." Batterson said as on his signal he called for a guard to taser Max. Electric current ran through the twelve year old boy as he gave a terrifying scream no child should ever give.

"MAX!" Theresa shouted as she looked on in horror at what the monsters did to her son. She then turned and with the anger of a mother protecting her cubs lunged towards Batterson. "Let him go!" she screamed as she reached out….

….only to be met with a rifle butt in the stomach and across the back of her neck. Theresa was then on the floor doubled over in pain.

Batterson then released the taser on Max, who was now unconscious. Harper looked on in horror wondering why all this was happening. "Please don't hurt us anymore. We didn't do anything."

"True, but that doesn't mean you don't have your uses." Batterson then forcefully sat Harper in a seat and brought Theresa up to sit in the opposite seat. She was still in pain, but it was obvious Batterson didn't care. To him, this was business as usual.

Batterson picked up a cell phone and handed it to Theresa. "Call your husband home. Now." Emphasizing his point he aimed a gun towards Harper who was sitting in her seat crying.

Theresa had no choice. She had to make the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the monitoring station, in what could only be described as an interrogation room Jerry, Justin and Alex sat. Gwen was sitting across from the two wizards in training and their father. Owen stood in the background looking as if he didn't care about what had happened. To the Russos or anyone. Owen felt he lost his right to care.

Gwen however seemed to be more open and receptive and brought that forth when she began questioning. "So, you're wizards?" Gwen asked.

"You act surprised." Alex said. "You've never seen wizards before?"

"I've seen one or two events that could be considered…magical." Gwen said. "However they could also be seen as horrific."

"Horrific?" Alex asked as if she had heard something strange. "How?" Jerry interrupted and said "Alex, it's probably not a good idea to ask too many questions."

"Dad, all I've had since I got here are questions." Alex said. "And I want some kind of answer." Gwen smiled at Alex as she then said "You kind of remind me of me. Very driven, doesn't let anything stop her from finding answers."

"Then answer my question. How could something magical be considered horrific?" Gwen paused as she remembered the mission where fairies had gone on a killing spree as they attempted to gain their next chosen one. They showed a callous disregard for every living thing in the neighborhood, and they would have shown the same disregard for everyone on Earth as long as they had their chosen one. Gwen told this story to the Russos. Alex and Justin's eyes wide with terror.

"Jack had no choice but to let the girl go with the fairies." Gwen said. "We didn't agree with the decision at the time, but we realized it was necessary."

"How could fairies do that?" Justin asked. "Those fairies are rogues." Jerry said. "Outlaws of the magical world."

"If they are outlaws, why haven't they been caught?" Alex asked. Owen then spoke up and said "I don't know. You tell me. Don't you wizards have some sort of law and order?"

"Yeah." Justin said "We met them. Remember when we pranked emergency wizards in thinking we were trapped on a deserted island full of molten lava?" He mentioned this to Alex and Jerry, and remembered they were not there. Alex was trying to save Harper from Gigi's loser tea, and Jerry was out at the time.

"No. When was this?" Jerry asked, but before Justin could explain Owen got into their faces again and said "Cut the song and dance. This isn't a game." Immediately Gwen stepped in and wondered if Owen shouldn't calm down for his own good.

"For my own good?" Owen asked. "Cause I'm dead, and break easily?" Gwen nodded and said "Something like that." Owen resigned himself and allowed Gwen to stay. "I guess someone has to keep me out of trouble."

"What are you going to do with us?" Alex asked. Owen looked at the girl and said "Win you over with my charming personality." Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. Right away she knew Owen was going to make things difficult.

"So you're wizards?" Owen asked only being more sarcastic than Gwen. "Hocus pocus and all that?"

"And all that." Alex said. "Why? Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not really. And this coming from someone who monitors extra terrestrial activity over a time and space rift over Cardiff." The Russo's looked at each other curiously as if this was the first time they had heard something like this. "Did you say Cardiff?" Jerry asked. "Cardiff in Wales?"

"The very same." Owen said smugly. "I'm surprised you wizards don't know that. I thought magic knowledge came magically to you."

"Very funny." Jerry said responding to Owen's sarcasm. "Actually Cardiff is a city that the Wizard's Council orders all wizards to stay away from. It's an 'off limits' city. I thought Torchwood was the only reason for that."

"Oh far from it." Owen said. "A lot of stuff happens in Cardiff. Stuff from the rift washes up and we have to pick it up. See how it works. You know how I am walking?"

"Because you were born?" Alex asked. Owen just laughed at Alex's sarcastic remark then opened his shirt. On his chest was one big opening, where a bullet had gone through. "I died little girl, but I was brought back."

"What?" Jerry asked in complete shock. "But resurrection spells are outlawed by every civilized wizard!"

"It wasn't a wizard that did this. It was a glove. A resurrection glove." Owen explained. "A piece of alien technology that washed up in Cardiff. There were two, but the first one was destroyed. Jack got the second and resurrected my brain. But my body…well…." Owen held up his two bandaged fingers indicating his self inflicted wounds.

"No breath. Can't digest food. No sex. No nothing. I walk. I talk. I break. That's about it." Jerry, Alex and Justin were horrified by what they heard. What kind of world did Torchwood live in anyway? _And what does it know of ours?_ Alex asked herself.

"I envy you wizards." Owen said. "You can do all these amazing things. Change people into donkeys, reverse time, transport yourself anywhere in the world. But can you make a dead man breath again? Can you make it so I can have sex again? Can you make it so I am not some living dead walking freak and be a man? Can you do that?" Anger was creeping into Owen's voice. Anger that threw the Russos back a few feet.

"Well nice to know wizards are afraid of something." Owen said. Justin however asked. "Are you a zombie or something? Are you going to eat our brains?" This prompted Owen to get out of his chair and get ready to hit Justin, only for Gwen to get between them. "All right Owen. Neutral corners." Owen nodded and took his seat. The room calm again. But Alex still had questions. Questions about what Jack said. Questions about what Torchwood knew that the wizard's council was not saying.

And whether or not it was true. Alex then mustered up her courage and asked the question.

"Gwen." Alex said. "Can I talk to Jack?"

Gwen seemed taken aback by the question and asked why Alex wanted to see Jack. Alex answered "Because I have so many questions right now, and it seems like Jack has a lot of answers."

"I'm sure he does." Gwen said. "But what makes you think Jack will answer your questions?" Alex shrugged. "I won't know until I try. Surely you can understand that." Gwen smiled in understanding and escorted Alex to see the Torchwood leader. Jerry and Justin were left with Owen for company.

Both Russo men thought Alex got the better end of the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen led Alex past the main computer terminal where Toshiko was working. Toshiko was going over the files for Torchwood Five reviewing eighty years of documentation. Most notably one section below New York City located in the sewers. An area that had been cordoned off.

"I swear, since Owen died he just seems more alive." Gwen said partly in jest. Alex wasn't sure what to make of what Gwen said. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the ideas of Ressurection gloves and aliens. Not to mention alien technology coming through an interspatial rift.

"Now this is interesting." Toshiko said looking at some data. She noticed Gwen pass by and motioned for her to come over. Alex followed wondering what all the hub bub was. "We have access to the Torchwood One archive." Toshiko then explained.

"Wasn't that shut down when Canary Wharf was destroyed?" Gwen asked. Toshiko had an answer to Gwen's question. "Torchwood Five mirrored Torchwood One's archive. What Torchwood Five knew Torchwood One knew and vice versa as they were connected to the same system."

"And when Torchwood One was taken over by Davros he used the system." Gwen said. Alex listened wondering what the women were saying, but Gwen and Toshiko saw an opportunity here. A back door into Davros's secrets. And maybe a way to stop what he had planned.

"Find out what you can, but be careful." Gwen said. "Don't let anyone catch you." Toshiko nodded and went back to work. Alex wondered what that was about.

"Prior business. Nothing important." Gwen said as she led Alex to the office Jack set up as his own. She opened the door and Gwen walked in.

"Jack the girl would like to….OH MY GOD!!"

Gwen ran out of the doorway turning her head. Alex looked confused as to what Gwen had just seen and decided to take a peek. What she saw…well…..

"WHAT THE?!..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAAAAAADDDDD!" Jerry and Justin heard Gwen and Alex scream as Owen had a smirk on his face. Jerry saw Owen's smirk and wondered just what it was Owen found funny.

"I guess your daughter and Gwen walked in on Jack as he and Ianto were….." Justin asked "Were what?"

"Debriefing." Jerry and Justin looked at each other as they heard Owen's comment. Immediately the Russo men knew what Owen was talking about.

"Each other?" Justin asked shocked that two men would……. Do something Justin never imagined doing with each other.

"Who else with?" Owen asked. The smirk still in place.

"Oh man!" Jerry and Justin said as they buried their heads in their hands. Wishing they could wipe the image of what they thought Jack and Ianto were doing from their minds. Jerry asked rhetorically "Couldn't they get prom dates in high school?" Owen couldn't help but find the Russo men's discomfort amusing.

They were going to need a lot of soap. Or amnesia pills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the main office Jack and Ianto were fixing their clothes as Jack said "Okay, well then. Break's over. Ianto, I think you'd better get back to moitoring the video logs."

"Yes Jack. You already have the first batch of tapes. I'll be back with the second." Ianto said as he left to head back to the video library where Toshiko was working. Outside Gwen stood with Alex watching Ianto leave. A smirk on Gwen's face.

"Does this happen often?" Alex asked. Gwen smiled and said "This is actually a good day. When we have bad days that's when things really get interesting."

Alex decided not to push the matter further as it would give her knowledge about sex ed she knew she was not ready for, and her parents would kill her for if they found out. _Let sleeping dogs lie. Or in this case sleeping men. _she thought. Gwen then knocked on the door and asked "Jack are you….decent?"

Jack then opened the door and flashed his charming smile. "Decent? Never. What's up?"

Gwen then motioned towards Alex. "Miss Russo would like a word with you. She has some questions" Jack looked at Alex and studied her for a moment. He saw something in her, a mischievousness that reminded Jack of someone. Someone from long ago.

_Oh the hell with it Jack, you know she reminds you of you. _Jack thought. _Back when you were just a con man dismissed from the Time Agency _Jack looked at Alex for a few more seconds before Alex said "Are you going to invite me in, or are you going to start drooling?"

Jack motioned for her to come in. Alex did so, and asked Gwen to go back to helping Toshiko. "There might be some information we're missing. Help Tosh find it." Gwen nodded and left.

Inside the main office Jack motioned for Alex to sit down. As Alex did so Jack studied her for a moment. "You have something to say?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Harkness?" Alex asked. "Is it true? What you said?"

Jack looked at Alex and went back to his work. Work he was doing before Ianto encouraged Jack to….take a break. "Yeah. All of it."

Alex swallowed for a second before speaking again. "It's just that I never heard of fairies killing. I never heard of anyone named Azal let alone him being from a planet named Daemos, and magic being science with words?"

"And you've probably never heard of stuff like the Medusa Cascade, or a planet called the Eye of Orion, or the Last Great Time War, where all of existence was at stake. A war where you wouldn't be here to practice your 'magic' now if it wasn't for one man." Jack said trying to intimidate Alex with his knowledge, but Alex decided she would not give in to intimidation. She may not have known what Jack was talking about, but she knew Jack knew what he was talking about.

And Alex decided she wanted to know too, or at least know as much as she could.

"It is a lot to take in isn't it?" Jack asked as if trying to be reassuring after telling Alex things she had never heard of before. "You wonder if everything you know is wrong? Or something you thought you knew you didn't know. At least not completely."

"Well I won't say I know everything about magic. I do take wizard's lessons." Jack smiled at Alex's comment. He had to admit she liked this kid. She had a persistence to her that he admired. "But magic as a science? I always thought magic was just….well….magic."

"Everything has a science to it Alex." Jack said. "A science that follows its own set of laws. Sometimes we just use the term 'magic' to explain what we can't explain, unless something happened during the Time War I don't know about. But once we can explain it the magic disappears. The wonder is gone."

"I don't think so." Alex said wondering why Jack mentioned the Time War. _Something for later _she thought. "I think the wonder is still there. The wonder that such things can even be done at all is magical in itself."

"Perhaps." Jack said offering Alex a concession to the argument, but Alex was not yet done. She had more to say.

"You know what's even more magical?" Alex asked. "That we created a community based on our 'magic'. A community with its own laws, system of government, and wonders that you still can't explain. Even if you could explain them all, there will still be an answer you can't have. Something where they ask 'How do they do that?' and the answer will be one of two things."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "Is one of them 'I don't know?'"

"That's one yes." Alex said. "You want to know what the other one is?" Jack did admit that he was curious to hear what Alex's second answer was, but before she could speak it Toshiko entered.

"Jack." Toshiko said. "Three names have just appeared on the list." Jack went over and looked at the laptop and looked wide eyed at the two Russo kids. "Can't be."

"It is Jack." Toshiko said. "They're next."

"Get Jerry and the boy up here. Pronto." Toshiko then went to see to the Russo men as Jack looked at Alex wondering what was wrong.

"You and your two brothers are targets." Jack explained. "And if you both are here, then…."

"Max could be in danger?" Alex asked. Jack gave a look in Alex's direction. A look indicating that Alex's deduction may just be correct. Next minute Jerry and Justin walked in from the holding room with Owen trailing behind. "Couldn't keep your pants on could you Jack?" Owen asked referring to the 'debriefing' Jack and Ianto just had.

"I'll have to this time." Jack said as he gave Jerry a phone. "Call home. See if everything's okay. Quickly." Jerry wasted no time dialing up the Waverly Sub Station. Theresa answered.

"Hello honey?" Theresa asked. Jerry then spoke. "Theresa, is Max safe?"

"Oh yeah honey he's fine." Theresa said. "He's helping out good with customers here. He's being an angel." Immediately Jerry knew something was wrong. "Someone is there right?"

On the other end of the line Batterson decided the need for charades was over as he picked up the phone. "Hello Mr. Russo. I'm sorry I missed you and your other two young children. Especially Alex. But I would like a chance to meet them if you know what I mean."

Jerry's blood ran cold. "If anything happens to my wife and son…."

"And your daughter's best friend?" Batterson asked with a sneer. Alex overheard that part and was horrified. "Harper's in danger?" she asked. Jack whispered for Alex to be quiet. Jerry then asked "What do you want?"

"An exchange of hostages." Batterson said. "Your wife and daughter's best friend for your oldest son and daughter." Jerry wondered about Max and Batterson explained. "He's too valuable to exchange."

"No deal." Jerry said. "All the hostages go free."

"No Mr. Russo. I have laid down the terms. And while your children are of value, your wife and the girl are not. I can kill them with ease and get more hostages where they came from. Do you want those deaths on your conscience?" Alex, Justin, Jack, Toshiko and Owen had overheard and couldn't believe Batterson could be that cold. Except for Owen.

"I will expect you in one hour Mr. Russo. Bring the children." The line then went dead and Alex then asked the question everyone was asking. "What are we going to do?"

Jack then said "We're going to get your family out." Soon everyone made it to the SUV, except for Tosh and Ianto who would remain at the complex searching for info and coordinating the operation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Waverly Sub Station Theresa, Max and Harper sat in a table at the center, guarded by Batterson and his cronies. All of them remained silent until Harper made a comment about one of the men's rifles. "Wow those guns look like the one I saw in the New York Revue." Harper said.

The guard then brought the gun to bear and fired a shot incinerating the jukebox on the wall. The jukebox exploded in a shower of fire and sparks. Harper clearly was scared out of her wits as she hugged her knees closer to herself, clearly scared. Batterson walked up smiling at Harper's fear.

"I think the message is clear. Shut up."

"You're a real big man bullying a child aren't you?" Theresa asked. "Scaring people with blasters and destroyed juke boxes. By the way, who's going to pay for that?"

"You will." Batterson said. "It's your juke box." Theresa shouted "But you destroyed it."

"Not my concern." Batterson said as he then looked at Max. An evil look in the eye of the mad scientist. "Take the child away." Batterson ordered. "Davros will want something for his trouble." The guard that destroyed the jukebox nodded, then he grabbed Max as he asked "Where are you taking me?"

"My son. Where are you taking my son?" Theresa asked, fear creeping into her voice. Batterson answered "Away from you." As he signaled two more guards to subdue the Russo mother.

"Give him back!" Theresa screamed. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!" Theresa was met with a rifle but to the back of her neck and the mother was sent back down to the ground. Hard.

"MOM!!" Max screamed as a needle was injected into Max's neck. He fell unconscious immediately as Batterson ordered "Take him to Davros." The guard nodded and made his way to a waiting vehicle outside.

"The remaining Russos will be here soon." Batterson said. "With Torchwood no doubt in tamdem." Taking his phone out Batterson placed a call. "Progress report?"

"Almost done sir." A voice said on the other end. "Four will be ready for deployment to your location in a few minutes."

"Good. I hope to see how good wizards handle….against a truly superior foe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SUV moved through New York City Traffic. Slowly. So slowly Owen was cursing up a storm.

"HEY YOU BLODDY BUGGERS GET YOUR SHIT INTO GEAR AND MOVE!" Owen shouted. Jerry did not like what he had heard because Alex and Justin were with them. "Hey there are kids present."

"It's all right dad." Alex said. "He's just fitting in to New York lifestyles."

"Not the good ones." Jerry then said. Gwen shared Owen's frustration and asked Jack "Why do we have to drive back? We'd probably have a better chance walking."

"We'd still need equipment from the SUV." Jack said. "And we could not leave that unsupervised anyway. In Cardiff we'd have no problem. Here in America there are a number of Black Ops groups that would love what we have."

"Not to mention car jackers." Justin added. Jack then nodded. "So the SUV has to be watched. Carefully."

"Still we'd get there better if we walked." Owen said. Just then a vehicle passed the Russos. Seemingly in a hurry. It just seemed like a typical New York driver. However there was something about the car that Jack couldn't quite place. Something suspicious.

"Gwen. That passing car. Can you get a record of the license plate?" Jack asked. Gwen noddedas she got the information and sent it to Tosh. "It will take some time though. It's hard to access certain systems in America. Especially the intelligence networks."

"Try DMV." Alex said. "That's not so high security." Gwen sent the request to Tosh, who then began work on trying to find out the driver and registry of the car that passed. In the meantime Alex looked at Jack and said "Sorry I interrupted you and your….."

"It's no problem." Jack said. "Ianto and I have debriefed several times before." This got a double take from Justin, who was unaccustomed to hearing such tales. He usually listened to tales of boy meets girl, girl dumps boy, boy is left a sobbing wreck. Such tales were the story of Justin's life.

"So…." Justin said to Jack. "You're….."

"You ever seen the movie 'Every Which Way but Loose?'" Jack asked. Justin shook his head 'no', and Jack was in disbelief. "Jeez what is it about you kids? With the exception of Star Wars everything before 1999 is junk to you."

"No. Not before 1999." Alex said. "1995 maybe but not 1999." Jack rolled his eyes while Owen explained the movie reference.

"Clint Eastwood film." Owen said. "A fighter with his orangutan cross country to find his girlfriend. Piss off several people along the way, which I like. A cycle gang, crooked cops, stuff like that. A sequel came later."

"Regardless, you know the film title right? Every Which Way but Loose?" Jack asked. Justin nodded and Jack gave a mischievous smile before saying his next line.

"I'm Every Which Way AND Loose."

"I can believe that." Alex said rolling her eyes remembering her two second peep show with Jack and Ianto….debriefing. Owen however brought everyone back to reality and said "So how soon do we get to this shop?"

"Pull up here." Jerry said pointing to a curb. "We're close enough that we can walk the rest of the way." Jack did so and soon everyone got out of the SUV. Just then Gwen got a call from Tosh who had given information on the passing car. It was a rental, belonging to an agency.

"We'll try to find out who rented it later." Jack said. "Right now Tosh we need you on relay." Back at the complex Tosh was on computer and hooked up the video network that was already set up. Using the camera she then followed the Russos, Jack and Gwen to the sandwich shop at Waverly where they were quickly assessing the situation. Owen remained behind with the SUV, again frustrated that being dead meant that he was fragile.

"Can't help it. You're more alive when you're dead." Jack said flashing a smile. Tosh then relayed the info over the headset. "Six are in. Armed. All exits covered."

"What about my wife and Max?" Jerry asked. Tosh looked and said "Picking up two in the shop. I'm assuming those are hostages." Jerry's blood ran cold as he thought of his wife and son as hostages. He wanted to make the people that had them pay, and if God helped him he would.

"Could we port in?" Justin asked referencing wizard teleportation. "Inadvisable." Tosh said. "The positions they are in. They're strategic positions. You port in, you're cut down."

"We need another way in." Jack said. Jerry had an idea. "There is a back way into our wizard's lair. We can use that."

"Where is it?" Jack asked. Jerry motioned for everyone to follow him. Jerry also wanted Alex and Justin to remain as well. Justin stayed behind. Alex wouldn't have dreamt of it.

"Alex stay with the car." Jerry said. Alex shook her head no. "You need some wizard power. I'm volunteering." Jerry was about to argue when Jack said "She's right Jerry. We may need some of what she's got."

"Well why not ask Justin?" Jerry asked. "He's older, and more responsible."

"But not as underhanded as Alex is. And we may need some of Alex's 'creative wizardry'." Jack answered. Alex then blushed taking what Jack said as a compliment. She then turned to her father and asked "Why was I not told of the back door?"

"Because you would have used it to sneak in after being out all night." Jerry answered. "Now after this I will have to go and change the locks. Won't that be a hoot?" Soon they came to the back door of the wizard's lair and Jerry tripped the hidden mechanism to open the door.

"They keep a hidden room?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, in the twenties it was common." Jack said. "Remember the speakeasies? Forbidden bars that existed outside the law due to liquor taxes?" Gwen shook her head no.

"Pity, they were happening places." Jack said remembering a visit to one. 1920's Chicago before the St. Valentine's Day massacre. He could safely say it was one of his better nights. "Besides in today's world it would not be surprising if a wizard wanted to maintain a level of secrecy. And security."

"Can we get back to business here?" Jerry asked. "Like saving my wife and kid?" Jack nodded and the team followed him through the wizard's lair entering the shop through the kitchen. Once inside they surveyed the people inside and saw Theresa and Harper in the center.

"Where's Max?" Alex then asked. No one had an answer.

"That means we take them alive." Jack said. Gwen then asked "How do you want to do this?" Just then one of the gunmen saw Jack, Gwen and the Russo's, then ordered them to be taken. Alex tried to think of a spell to use and came up with something crude, but effective.

"You gunmen all give me the creeps. Now you must all go to sleep." Alex waved her hands reciting the spell. The gunmen were then knocked out as the spell hit. Jerry then warned Jack and Gwen to put down their own guns quickly. They quickly did as the spell wave came back, and passed through them. Jerry then explained "If that spell hit you while you were armed you would have been knocked out too."

"Wish we had something like that." Gwen said. Jack responded with "We do, but it's outlawed on twelve civilized worlds. To use it would be a violation of the Shadow Proclamation."

Immediately Owen was given the all clear to enter then he and Gwen began clean up and herding the gunmen to a central table. Jerry and Alex went to see how Theresa and Harper were doing. Jerry held his wife close while Harper looked at Alex wondering.

Wondering if she even knew her friend at all.

She saw Alex do the spell. Harper wondered how Alex could do something like that? _Was what she said at Gigi's loser tea at the hotel true?_ Harper had to ask the question and pray the answer didn't scare her.

"Alex what did you do?"

Alex only knew one thing to say. "Harper I'm a wizard."

Harper just stared at Alex and then cried. The events of today, and the revelation of Alex was too much for her to bear. Jerry comforted his wife and held her close. Being the anchor she needed at that moment.

"Jerry." Theresa said weakly. "It was terrible." Jerry held his wife offering what reassurance he could. "It's okay. I'm here."

"No, it's not okay. They took Max." Jerry's blood ran cold when he heard Theresa's words. His youngest son, taken by people who terrorized his home, his place of business, his family. "We'll get him back. Do you know where they took him?"

"To meet someone named Davros. Who's Davros?" Theresa asked. Jack overheard Theresa speaking and felt a wave of fear rush through him. Quickly he went to Theresa's side and asked "What is it about Davros?"

"That my son was being taken to him." Theresa said. "He didn't say where." Jack had a few ideas as to where, but he needed proof. "Ianto, can you connect with the Torchwood Five Security feed? See if the Dalek base is operational again?"

"I almost have it Jack." Ianto said as he brought up her laptop and started punching commands. "It will take a few minutes."

"You've got half that time. Maybe not even that, a little boy's life is at stake." Ianto nodded at Jack's comment and worked as fast as he could. Theresa and Jerry were by her side hoping to see what was happening, and if there was anything they could do. Off to the side Alex sat with Justin as they tried to come to grips with everything that was happening. Gwen sat with them hoping to strike up conversation, and offer moral support.

"How's Harper?" Gwen asked Alex. Alex sighed. "A basketcase. She just took on too much today. Alien labs, me being a wizard, terrorists…."

"If you want there is a way we can retcon her memories. Spare her all the pain." Gwen held out a small little pill that Alex was curious about. "What is it?"

"An amnesia pill. Standard issue with Torchwood." Gwen explained. "Give her this and she won't remember the last 24 hours. We can give her a new memory if we need to as well." Alex looked at the pill amazed. She didn't think something in the real world like an amnesia pill could exist. Then Alex found herself asking _Is the real world any different from the wizard's world? Especially if they can create things like I have seen? Amnesia pills? Blasters?_

Alex paused staring at the pill, mulling over whether to give Harper the pill or not. "Let me think about it."

"Take your time." Gwen said. Justin then got up and went to Jack's side and asked "All right. You find anything on my brother?"

"Ianto's working on it." Jack said. "I'm also looking at possibilities myself."

"What kind of possibilities?" Jerry asked. Jack answered "Possibilities no one else would consider. Even wizards."

"Why wouldn't a wizard consider a possibility?" Justin asked. "Unless…." All at once the answer came to him. "He was using alien tech of some kind?"

"Give the kid a gold star." Jack said as he rolled the thoughts through his mind. "All right. Batterson will want to get out the quickest way possible. I'm assuming transmat."

"All right where is a 'transmat?'" Jerry asked. Jack thought for a second and knew. "The Dalek lab. The one Torchwood Five was trying to monitor."

Over the headset Ianto spoke as he accessed the video log for today and saw what was happening. The clearout, and Max Russo being escorted. "Jack got it. You're right. The lab has become active." Toshiko confirmed it on her end too. "Computer files indicate activity. They're clearing out."

"We're on it. Ianto I will need you at the installation. Meet us there." Ianto nodded at Jack's order and said he was on his way. Jack then was ready to lead Gwen to the SUV when Alex, Jerry, Justin and Theresa indicated that they were following. "Don't even think of not including us." Alex said. "That's my brother they've got."

"And my son." Theresa added. "A mother will go to ANY lengths to keep her kids safe." She looked at Jack and emphasized "**ANY **lengths."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." Jack said as he then turned to Owen. "Stay with Harper. Make sure she's okay."

"Yeah sure Jack." Owen said as he looked for a pot to make some tea for Harper to have. He watched as the Russos and Torchwood all left for the New York Revue to rescue Max and end Batterson's evil. Owen was irate wondering how he was going to calm a hysterical girl. His bedside manner was not what it used to be.

_Oh wait. I didn't have much of a bedside manner did I?_ Owen thought sarcastically. _At least dying doesn't deprive you of your sense of humor._ Taking a look at Harper though and the state she was in….

_Perhaps my humor is the last thing she needs right now _Owen thought. He then went into the kitchen hoping to find a good blend of tea. The cure for every ill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Waverly Sub Station three others were watching events unfold. Unlike everyone else these three girls didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"What is up with Alex?" Gigette Deborah asked her leader Gigi. "It's like she's doing a lot of running since we sent her into that theater."

"And what's with Harper?" Gigette Miranda asked. "Why is she sitting at a table sobbing? And who's the grouchy guy? And the rest of them?"

Gigi didn't know. But she thought something was up. Something, if she was lucky, would humiliate Alex no end. And that was an opportunity she could not pass up. "Girls we're following them."

"You sure?" Deborah asked. "I mean what if they are going in a sewer or something? We could ruin our clothes. And they're cashmere. Bought from Macy's. Not on sale."

"But the chance to ruin Alex would be priceless." Gigi sneered. "Besides we can donate our ratty clothes to the poor, buy new clothes with our daddies' money, and feel good about ourselves because we did a charitable thing."

"Donating our old clothes?" Miranda asked.

"No, giving the world something wonderful to look at. Namely us." After that Gigi led her Gigettes to where the Torchwood SUV was heading. Thanks to her daddy's limo, and New York traffic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the old Dalek laboratory that was all but cleared out Batterson handed off the unconscious Max Russo to an aide and ordered that he be kept tranquilized. "Transmat him to the main base. Davros will be able to learn much from him before he is reassigned."

"At once sir." The aide said as Batterson then turned to his lieutenant. The only survivor from the Canary Wharf battle with the Doctor and his friends. One of them being Miley Stewart. "Report."

The lieutenant saluted and gave his report. "Clearout has been completed and we are beginning assembly of equipment at our main base. Data is being downloaded into the main computer and preliminary manufacturing has already commenced." Batterson did wonder if they had any 'prototypes' on hand. The lieutenant smiled and nodded.

"We have a few prototype models ready. We can transport them hear to cover the remainder of our escape. And to give the Russos and Harkness…..quite the welcome.." Batterson nodded and then ordered "See to it that they are ready. We shall have visitors here within the hour."

"At once." The lieutenant said as he prepared Batterson's command. For a moment the lieutenant wondered if it was a good idea to abandon the base, but realized it had already served its purpose. The only purpose for it left to serve was to trap the enemies of Davros.

Batterson knew this as he then turned to oversee the final evacuation before the Russo's and Torchwood arrived. Davros wanted nothing left for Torchwood to use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SUV arrived at the base of the Empire State Building where everyone disembarked. Alex wondered what was here and Jack explained. "This is where the Daleks had their base. They sought to create a new race of beings using the Empire State Building as a conduit rod."

"Did it work?" Justin asked. Jack answered "Seeing as we are all still here and alive, be glad it didn't." Ianto then walked up and said "I found an entryway. Below the sewers."

"Lead on Ianto." Jack said as Ianto led the team to where the laboratory was located. All the while Alex complaining how she would need new clothes after this was over. Jerry told Alex to suck it up. "I've smelled worse in Cleveland. You'll live."

"I can believe that." Jack answered. He heard a story of a leprechaun being exiled there, but thought it just a tall tale. He pushed the tale out of his mind when they finally reached the door of the lab. Jack tried to open it to find it sealed off by a lock.

"Locked." Jack said. Alex stepped forward saying "Let me try it" as she tried a lock opening spell, and it failed.

"My magic can't open it." Alex said frightened. Jack knew what was wrong. "It's a dead lock seal Alex."

"Dead lock seal?" Theresa asked. "What's that?"

"The ultimate lock." Jerry answered. "Nothing can get through it. Even magic."

"Magic can't open it?" Alex asked. "So how do we get in?"

"The old fashioned way." Jack said as he pointed his gun at the door, then held back. "No, all I'd be doing is shorting out the door. The shielding behind it is pretty thick."

"What would you need?" Justin asked. Jack answered "A bomb. A pretty powerful one to blow the lock." Right then Alex had an idea. _Maybe magic CAN open this door _she thought as she stepped forward. "Guys stand back. I'm going to try something."

"What?" Gwen asked. Jerry just waved everyone back as Alex made ready. She then closed her eyes trying to think of a good spell. When one came she cast it quickly.

"We want to get in with an incredible zeal. Help us to blow this dead lock seal."

Energy flowed from Alex's hands and went all around the door. The energy then became volatile and soon the whole door exploded off its hinges. Pieces of it fell to the floor like giant metal shavings.

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked Alex as she finished doing her spell. Alex turned to face Jack as she gave a small smile and gave Jack the second answer she wanted to give before.

"I just did it." was all Alex said. To Jack that was good enough, especially after he realized that that was the other answer Alex had for their conversation earlier. Right now they had to get into the Dalek lab and stop whatever Batterson had planned for Max Russo Quickly everyone entered to where the lieutenant was waiting.

All anyone saw was the lieutenant, four guards by his side, and the lab was empty. No equipment. No Max. Theresa stepped forward and demanded. Where's my son? Where's Max?"

The lieutenant just smiled. "As you can see Captain you were expected. All relevant work has been cleared out. And in case you were wondering, young Mr. Russo was part of the relevant work. He's not here"

"Where is he?" Jerry asked. The lieutenant just laughed. "As if we'd tell you." Jerry then was about to lunge towards the lieutenant but Gwen held him back. Plus the guards still had guns trained at them. "Don't throw your life away. Max needs you alive."

"As does Davros." The lieutenant said. Justin then asked "Who's Davros?"

"A genius." Jack said. "A sick twisted genius who will bring a sick twisted world. A world we all have to stop." The lieutenant just smiled at Jack's bravado as if it meant nothing. As far as the lieutenant was concerned the future belonged to Davros. His vision of the world would come to light."

"You haven't stopped us." The lieutenant boasted. "Davros shall begin his work anew, and the world will be better for it." Jack looked the lieutenant dead in the eye as if making a determined vow. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You won't Captain. For while everything has been cleared out we did leave four special 'packages' for you." The lieutenant said as he pressed a button. On his sides stepped out four creatures. Outfitted with travel machines and armed to kill anyone and anything at a moment's whim.

Out came four Daleks.

"What are those things?" Theresa asked. Jack gave an answer with biting hate. "Daleks."

"Daleks?" Alex asked pronouncing the word from her mouth. "What's a Dalek?"

"A creature of hate that looks to destroy anything that's not like it. Outside is a metal casing that holds a mutation. A horrific creature." The Dalek then interrupted Jack as it evaluated its new targets. Most notably the Russo kids.

"TARGETS ACQUIRED! PREPARE TO EXTERMINATE!!" Before the Daleks could carry out their command three other figures entered the room. Gigi and her Gigettes.

"All right what's going…." Gigi's sentence was interrupted as the Daleks turned their weapons to bear against her and her Gigettes.

"EXTERMINATE!!" the Daleks shouted. Two beams of energy shot out of the Dalek blasters striking the Gigettes on both sides of their leader. They screamed as it seemed like every cell in their body was on fire. It was a death scream and Gigi looked on horrified as the Gigetted fell to the ground like a puppet's strings had been cut.

Gertrude 'Gigi' Hollingsworth's friends were dead. Murdered by the Daleks. And Gigi was next.

"EXTERMINATE!!"

"NO!!" Alex shouted as she waved her hands and Gigi teleported away from Dalek fire and appeared by Justin's side. Gigi looked stunned. "How. What?"

"Justin get her out of here!" Alex ordered. Justin teleported out of the laboratory with Gigi back to the Waverly Sub Station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Waverly Sub Station Harper sat alone, with only Owen for company. Harper took a look in Owen's direction and thought _I might as well be alone_ as she didn't think much of Owen's personality, which for all intents and purposes was a total opposite of her own. While Harper was light and bubbly, Owen was dark and brooding all the way.

Right now Harper had a lot to brood over as she thought of her best friend Alex and her family wondering what to say when they got back. Her concentration was shaken when Justin suddenly teleported in with Gigi.

"Take that seat over there." Justin said as he pointed Gigi to a seat across from Harper. He then called for Owen who listened as Justin gave the dead doctor the rundown of everything. "So Jack is pinned down by Daleks?"

"Pretty much." Justin said. "It looks like the guards are running though."

"They haven't run yet?" Owen asked. Justin shook his head no. Owen then made his decision as he grabbed his gun. "I'd better get over there kid. If Daleks are there Jack will need all the help he can get." Owen then joined Justin as both teleported back to the battle in the Dalek lab.

Gigi, stunned by everything that had happened, sat across from Harper and started crying. The reality of what had happened crashing in on her.

"Your world change on you?" Harper asked a crying Gigi.

"My friends are dead." Gigi said as tears fell from her face. Harper went over and hugged the girl she considered an enemy. Gigi didn't fight the embrace. All she wanted to do was cry.

And that was what both girls had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Justin teleported in to where the team was behind a force field set up by Alex. A field that was clearly weakening under Dalek fire power. Owen joined Jack as he made ready to shoot something, but Dalek firepower kept everyone from giving a good offence. Everyone tried to think of some plan of attack, but no good ideas came forward.

No bad ideas came forward either. That showed everyone how desperate they were. Jerry had one option, and he knew it would be a hard sell. But with attacking Daleks shouting "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! YOUR DEFENCES ARE WEAKENING!" and blasting his daughter's force field, maybe the sell wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Dad I can't hold this up much longer." Alex said as she seemed to be feeling pain as she labored to hold the field up. The force field spell was a defensive measure, but it also involved the wizard casting it to feel pain if the field took on too much punishment. And Alex's field was taking a lot of punishment.

"Justin, can you get us out of here?" Jerry asked, offering the option of retreat. An option no one liked, but everyone saw the wisdom behind it. Especially while under Dalek attack, the bodies of two dead Gigettes was proof of that. "I'll try dad." Justin said as he then tried to teleport everyone out, and failed as only a flash of energy erupted, and no one left the battle.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he then contacted Toshiko at the Torchwood Five installation, and Toshiko had the answer. "Teleport scrambler." She said over the headset. "Can't risk another port."

The Daleks sensed triumphed as they noticed the barrier flicker in and out. They then realized the barrier was weakening. Dalek firepower was weakening and the lieutenant stood on the other side smiling_. It would be over soon_ he thought. _Then they would surrender or be exterminated._

Finally the barrier fell, and Torchwood was at the mercy of the Daleks. Alex fell into her father's arms as she tried to regain her strength. The Daleks however had strength to spare. "YOUR DEFENCES ARE BROKEN! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"NO!" the lieutenant shouted to the Daleks who turned on him and the henchmen. "Davros wants them alive. At least the children."

"DAVROS ALREADY HAS ONE WIZARD FOR EXPERIMENTATION! WHAT DOES HE NEED TWO MORE FOR?" one Dalek asked. He lieutenant spoke again. "Davros needs the other two because he knows he will not get the same results with one subject. He will need more specimens."

"THE PLAN SOUNDS LOGICAL!" the Dalek said. "BUT THERE ARE STILL ENEMIES TO EXTERMINATE! AND THEY SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" Again the lieutenant sought to reason with the creations. "But what about the wizards? They are needed alive!"

"GENETIC SAMPLES CAN BE TAKEN AND CLONES CAN BE CREATED FROM THEIR DEAD BODIES! FROM THE DEAD WILL COME NEW LIFE! NEW DALEK LIFE! LIFE THE DALEKS WILL CREATE AND EXTERMINATE AT OUR LEISURE! NOW MOVE OR OU WILL BE EXTERMINATED ALONG WITH OUR ENEMIES!"

"No! Stop them!" the lieutenant ordered his two henchmen. They then stepped forward only to be cut down by Dalek blasters. The Russos, Torchwood, even the lieutenant were horrified by the sight. "You didn't have to kill them!" Theresa shouted.

"NEITHER DID WE NEED THEM ALIVE!" the lead Dalek said as he and his compatriots brought forth their blasters ready to kill their enemies. "NOW YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Alex however had other plans. Plans she knew she would regret.

But she didn't have any choice. It was her family or the Daleks. She knew who she preferred to live.

Alex then thought of her spell. She had to be precise and careful though, and she wasn't sure she had enough time to do it.

"I don't have a word that rhymes with Eiffel. Just please send me the Dalek rifle.."

The next thing anyone saw was the rifle Alex brought home in her hands and Alex opening fire. Blaster bolts streaked out of the nozzle as she was destroying everything surrounding the Russos and Torchwood. The Daleks were struck by Alex's firing. Their casings blown away. The creatures inside burning to ash.

Noting could stand in the wake of Alex's firepower. Finally she stopped and dropped the weapon to her side leaving only a charred laboratory, and safe people. Safe, yet scared as well. Especially Alex, as she realized what she had done.

"My god." Alex said stunned. "Did I…Did I just…"

"Yes Alex. You did." Jerry said as tears fell down his face. Alex then cried and rushed to her father's side in a hug. A hug her mother joined in on as well as her brother. They tried to offer their daughter all the comfort they could as she did a horrible thing. More horrible than any stunt she pulled in the past.

She had taken lives. Granted they were trying to kill them all, but Alex Russo for the first time in her life killed. Nothing remained. No Daleks, no henchmen bodies, nothing.

All that was left was the Torchwood lieutenant, who ducked behind a lead plate that came loose. He hoped to slip away, but Owen and Ianto noticed the lieutenant and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Going somewhere?" Owen asked.

The lieutenant reached for his weapon when Owen pointed his gun at the enemy's unmentionables. "I wouldn't if you want to keep your reason for wearing a protective cup going." The lieutenant then decided to let Ianto take his weapon with no difficulty.

"Good boy." Owen said as Jack then went over and grabbed the lieutenant where Owen and Ianto had and began his 'interrogation'. An interrogation Jack had no inclination of making 'easy'.

"All right I've got two questions." Jack said glaring at the lieutenant. "One what do the Daleks want with these kids and second." Jack looked the aide dead in the eye when he asked the last question.

"Where's Davros?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davros's Dalek base

Location Unknown

The transmat activated for the final time. Batterson disembarked carrying young Max Russo in his arms. Max remained sedated, oblivious to everything around him. Waiting at the base of the platform was Davros. The mutated evil genius who created the Daleks.

"Report." Davros said. Batterson acknowledged as he said that he was the last to clear the final transmat relay point. "All supplies have arrived safely?" Batterson asked.

"Yes." Davros said. "The laboratory and research done by the Cult of Skaro has been salvaged. Already I have begun preliminary work on my new race of Daleks and we shall be ready to continue our work in earnest soon. And then…."

"….a new order shall rise on Earth." Batterson said. He then looked at Max, and wondered if perhaps he shouldn't be awakened. Davros indicated that the young wizard should not be. "He may possess abilities I cannot account for. I must be sure to explore his limits of power before I consider such a rash action. And when I have taken all the power and knowledge he possesses that power and knowledge will go into my new generation of Daleks. A new generation that truly will become the supreme beings of the universe."

"With you as their Emperor." Batterson said. Davros nodded in affirmative. "Precisely."

"Shall he be taken to the lab then?" Batterson asked. Davros nodded. "I shall begin my preliminary research. After that is done he can be used for my other project."

"The other project?" Batterson asked before he realized what Davros meant. Another leftover from the Krillotain incident at the London school. The program they were looking to crack. The Scasis paradigm.

"I shall need new young minds to assist in this endeavor. I trust you will not disappoint?" Batterson said he wouldn't disappoint Davros, and quickly began procedures in hopes of finding new 'recruits' for Davros's other project.

"Once the paradigm is solved. I will truly be master of all. And none shall oppose me. Not even the Doctor!" Davros then cackled evilly as the thought of the Doctor's defeat filled him with joy.

Davros vowed he would be the supreme being in the universe. Whether with the Daleks, the Scasis Paradigm solved, or with both Davros would triumph. It was his destiny. None would oppose it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the Waverly Sub Station was silent, even after they had picked up Toshiko from the New York Revue. They had stopped Batterson's operation in New York and closed the Torchwood Five installation forever. All files and info were collected, and computer copies were sent to Cardiff, but the job was not done. And already a few would never be the same again.

Alex now had to deal with the fact that she had to take lives. Granted they were trying to kill her and her family, but Alex had no choice. At least that was what she told herself.

Jerry and Theresa tried to comfort Alex as best they could holding her close as she cried a few times, never had Alex used magic in the way she had, calling for a weapon and using it against monsters. Alex felt like she would never be the same again. For a moment she wondered if her father had done something similar when he was a wizard. And if it lead to the bad felings between him and Torchwood. "Dad?" Alex asked.

"Yah?" Jerry asked. Alex paused and then shook her head. "Nothing." Deciding that her father's past was another question for another time. Right that minute everyone was still wondering what had happened to the youngest Russo Max. The lieutenant was talkative about where Davros was, but what he had planned, the lieutenant did not know. Jack however knew it couldn't be good.

Before they left the base Jack got the co-ordinates off the transmat, and found himself troubled by what he saw. They seemed to lead to nowhere. No place that's seemed to offer relevant leads. He then deduced that the co-ordinates were to a relay point, and that Davros had several others. He would look at each relay point and see if they led to Davros and his latest plan.

Jack then found himself looking at her with a whole new set of eyes. Eyes that wondered if she and her whole family were not a threat. Alex didn't want to think about that anymore.

She wanted her life back. She wanted her friends back. But that was impossible. Alex could never go back to what things were. She had seen and done too much. For a moment Alex remembered her father mentioning a memory spell that could be used, but Alex didn't remember using the spell.

Forgetting was a luxury Alex could not afford. But if Jack was right, Harper could.

Alex then saw Harper curled up in a ball crying. The horror of the last few hours catching up to her. Alex went to comfort her best friend, but all Harper could do was flinch and back away.

"I'm sorry Harper." Alex said. "I wanted to tell you. I just…didn't know how you'd take it."

"Take what?" Harper asked between sobs. "That you have powers? That there are aliens? That there are terrorists working with aliens? Nothing makes sense anymore Alex. I don't know you anymore."

Behind Alex the Russos looked on with sadness. Jack then stepped forward and stood behind Alex. A small white pill in his hand. "I know it's overwhelming." Jack said reassuringly. "But you will adjust."

"Adjust? To all this?" Harper said. More sobs erupting from her. "How can I deal with this? I don't know any of you anymore."

"Would you like it back?" Jack asked. "Would you like it all back?" Harper looked at Jack wondering what he was talking about. "What…what do you mean?"

"This pill I have. It can make it all go away. All the fear, all the uncertainty, you'll get it all back." Harper looked at Alex and asked "Is it a magic pill?" Alex looked at her best friend and nodded. "Yes. It's a magic pill."

Alex then looked at Gwen as if silently saying _I made my decision. Do it _Gwen and Justin then came up and sat a soda before Harper. Jack placed the pill before her next to the soda. Harper then sat up, wiped the tears away and looked up hopeful. "This will make it all go away?"

"All of it." Jack said. Harper then took the pill and swallowed it. She then took a gulp of the soda to wash it down. After a while Harper felt sleepy, as if her mind was weighing a ton, and her eyelids were following.

"Sleep now Harper. Sleep." Jack said trying to sound soothing as Harper rested her head on the table. Her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she would remember nothing of the past twenty four hours. Alex asked "What kind of pill is that?"

"Amnesia pill." Jack said. "It erases memories from a certain time frame. The last twenty four hours will be gone. As far as she knew she fell asleep studying for a test."

"So it will all be gone for her." Alex said. "The last day. Like it was all a bad dream." Jack nodded as Alex looked up. A question on her mind. A question about Harper and her friendship with her.

"Will I ever be able to tell Harper I'm a wizard?" Alex asked. Jack placed a hand to Alex's shoulder. "Probably. Reveals are never really the same the second, or third time around. But now we have other things to worry about."

"Yeah, like getting my son back." Theresa said. "This Davros guy has him and I'm going to get him back."

All the Russos agreed with Theresa. Jack saw no reason to convince them to stay at home. They were involved, and they wanted to do something about it. "You sure?"

"Max is part of my family. There's no way I'm not doing something about it." Jerry said. Jack nodded. "All right. But there's one thing left to do." He then looked in the direction of someone else.

Gigi.

She sat at another booth trying to come to grips with the latest revelation of her life. And failing. Gigi knew her friends were dead. Cut down by Dalek monsters. The two bodies that fell to the floor were friends of hers that did everything together. Now they would do things together no more.

"I'm sorry Gigi." Alex said offering sympathies. Gigi looked up, wiping tears away.

"You know what the funny part is?" Gigi asked. Alex shook her head. "I can always get new friends. I won't even have to remember having old friends. I don't even remember being friends with you Alex."

Alex remembered her kindergarten years when she remembered Gigi and her being friends. Then Gigi became popular and Alex was left behind. It was like Gigi had forgotten their friendship. This time would be different.

Friends were dead. Gigi's friends. She would never forget them dying. "You want the memory gone?" Alex asked. Gigi looked up with hope. "You can make me forget?"

Alex said nothing as she gave Gigi another amnesia pill. Gigi took it without resistance. "Will this make it all right?"

"I'm told it will." Alex said holding her one time friend, now mortal enemy. Gigi took the pill and swallowed it. After washing it down with a glass of water Gigi joined Harper in falling asleep. Come morning Gigi would not remember the day, and she would find new Gigettes to replace the ones she had lost without giving those that died a second thought.

To remember would cause Gigi too much pain. Pain Alex thought she'd spare Gigi of as a final act of friendship. She then turned to her family and the Torchwood team. She was now ready.

"All right Jack." Alex said. "I think it's safe to say we're all in this whether you like it or not. So what do we do?" Jack nodded in understanding and knew what the next move was going to be. Looking around he saw his team, and a family looking to be ready for what was to come. Already he had an idea. An idea he quickly shared.

"Boys and girls." Jack said with a slight smile. "What we need right now….is a Doctor."

**END BONUS CHAPTER**

_Author's Note: I thought I'd never get this story done. This story took a long time to write, and a few areas were even rewritten as I wasn't happy with them. Needless to say I finished those areas, and what you have is this story here. A story that serves as a Wizards of Waverly Place standalone, but also as a bonus chapter to my 'Where is Hannah Montana' story. Check out that story in my own personal archive or in the Hannah Montana story archive._

_As I mentioned before I have three more chapters left to write to 'Where is Hannah Montana'. After that I will decide if I want to end the story or go on to a second volume. Part of me is tempted to do a sequel, but I also have my doubts. I guess I'll just have to see how I am after the final three._

_I'm sure many of you read Captain Jack and Ianto 'debriefing'. If some of you are offended by m/m action I'm sorry. But Jack is not, and it wouldn't have been Captain Jack if he didn't 'debrief' at some point. His orientation is part of who he is. And in case anyone is wondering I myself am not gay. But then the story is not about 'debriefing' or being gay. It's about the Russo family getting involved in something grand, and standing against a dark force in Davros and his Daleks, not to mention the followers he has._

_And the adventure is not over yet. Checkout the next three chapters of 'Where is Hannah Montana' for more on what happens to the Russos. Also in the next chapter of that story will be the long awaited appearance of the Baxters and their entourages. Yes, Raven and Cory will be appearing soon._

_Also to indicate the historical references are taken from actual history. There was a bonus bill that was shot down by Hoover and his administration, and that, as well as other things (like driving people out of the Hoovervilles at gunpoint) led to his downfall. The references to certain characters are from the Doctor Who episodes 'Daleks in Manhattan' and 'Evolution of the Daleks'. Two series 3 episodes._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_John_


End file.
